


So Far Away

by jenndubya



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demonic Possession, Fanvids, Gen, Random Song Challenge, Sisters, Twins, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: It's one thing to lose your sister. It's another to lose your sister but still have to see her all the time.A short look at the Inamori twins.





	So Far Away




End file.
